Talk:Small Fry
Should we make a separate page for the Mini Zurg or just put information on the Emperor Zurg page? Disney14ph12 14:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I think so. Disney14ph12 13:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I added as many of the characters as I could remember, if anyone remembers the name of the boxing-turtle, or the koala, or the cow stewardess could you please add them. Also, can someone confirm whether Mr. Potato Head speaks in this? ThanksReaper052 03:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Reaper052 Title card? For those who have seen the short already, I have a question. Does a legitimate title card appear in the short film? The only "title card" I remember seeing is a close up of a plate of fries labeled "Small Fry". If so, that's an interesting way to do it. --Aaron (chat) 05:39, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Strange. Now that I think of it, I don't think there was a title card. I do remember the fries, though. We might have to wait a while before we can get that image, though. Do you think that it will be released on The Muppets DVD? Crazyhead88 02:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, Tokyo Mater was surprisingly not included on the DVD or recent 3D re-release, especially considering they're both computer-animated, so my guess would be no. --Aaron (chat) 02:41, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Tokyo Mater '' was included on the Mater's Tall Tales DVD, so mabye after a couple more Toy Story Toons it will be released on a Toy Story Toons DVD. Crazyhead88 14:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe, but don't get your hopes up it'll be released soon, they've only released 2 shorts so far. -Aaron (chat) 18:55, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Update: Saw an ad for ''The Muppets on TV a couple days ago (my electricity was out for a day because of harsh winds, in LA. Can you believe that?), it's a close-up of different meals from Poultry Palace, with a cup of fries (just like any other fast food chain's) labeled "Small Fry". -Aaron (chat) 18:55, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Short? Should Small Fry count as a short film? We previously determined it doesn't, but it is on the Pixar website under the Short's section, with the words "Check out Pixar's latest short." I think it does count, since it was a fully fledged short, even though it is part of a series. Crazyhead88 14:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Good question, and I'm not sure I have an opinion one way or the other yet. But we need to decide because on the Wiki home page we have it (plus Hawaiian Vacation listed under the Shorts section. So, should Toy Story Toons be considered a sub-category of Shorts? Actually, it already is. But Hawaiian Vacation is under both the Shorts and Toy Story Toons categories. We need to make this consistent. Other thoughts? --Jeff (talk) 16:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think the Toy Story Toons should be treated any differently than Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales. They all belong to the category "Toy Story Toons Episodes", which is a subcategory of "Shorts". - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 18:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::So we should remove Hawaiian Vacation and Small Fry from the shorts section on the main page, and make sure they are only in the Toy Story Toons category, correct? --Jeff (talk) 22:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, as previously said, Hawaiian Vacation has an unique particularity, that is it has been released as the attached short film to a Pixar film. So I would consider it logical to have it in the short section... although it is not, after all, its place. But for Small Fry, it wasn't released with a Pixar movie. If we add it, then why do we don't add Tokyo Mater, that was released too in theaters, with a non-Pixar movie ? Besides, I guess probably most Toy Story Toons episodes will not have a theatrical release. So I agree with Ryan. However, I would go with Hawaiian Vacation in the short section...--Gray Catbird 23:04, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I personally don't think it should matter whether it was released with any film in theaters or not. I think they should both be grouped under a "Toy Story Toons Episodes" category, which is then part of the "Shorts" category. The information on the article is enough, that states when they were released. I don't think they should be categorized twice.... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 17:59, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::OK, I've made the changes as discussed above. And I removed the talk category from the page. --Jeff (talk) 18:12, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Dvd release Why wasn't this short film released with The Muppets? Is it going to be avaliable anywhere? : This makes me kind of wonder, is there going to be a way to watch this short somehow? - Lukwisnie, 4:56 PM, May 23rd, 2012 (UTC) ::There have been recent rumors of a Pixar Shorts Volume 2 coming out in late fall. It's all rumor at this point but it's possible this short will be on that DVD. --Jeff (talk) 21:02, May 23, 2012 (UTC)